


Assistindo filmes com Stannis

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Movie Night
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Talvez não seja a melhor idéia...





	1. A Casa do Lago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



“Bem isso foi uma decepção” Stannis diz tirando o disco do dvd e o guardando com cuidado na caixa.

“Eu gostei” Davos disse.

“Como você ter gostado? É cheio de erros”

“Bem foi bem romântico”

Stannis revirou os seus olhos.

“Sim, mas não fez nenhum sentido, o final criou um paradoxo temporal tornando toda a trama impossível de acontecer”

“Stannis é um filme romântico, o negócio da viagem do tempo é um aspecto que não é tão relevante assim, só algo pra dar um brilho extra”

“Se eles colocaram o aspecto da viagem do tempo eles deviam esperar ser julgados por isso também”


	2. Os Vingadores

“Pai você parece aflito” Shireen disse tirando os olhos da tela onde super-heróis estavam lutando para o homem sentado ao lado dela.

“Eu estou, eu sei que não é racional considerando que é apenas uma obra de ficção mas eu estou”

“Mas porque ? É óbvio que os heróis vão ganhar no final”

“Esse não é o motivo da minha aflição”

“Então o que é ?”

“Olha só todo o dano de propriedade que eles estão fazendo, tantos carros e prédios destruídos, olha só aquele taxi sendo jogado no ar, aquele provavelmente era o único ganha pão de seu dono”

“Talvez o taxista tenha seguro, a maior parte dos carros tem certo ?”

“Eu duvido que produtos danificados no meio de uma batalha entre super-heróis e super-vilões seria o tipo de situação que seria coberta em uma apólice de seguros tradicional”


End file.
